Always
by LOTRrosie
Summary: AU Syd and Vaughn meet at a new high school. Before hearts join a tragic discovery is made. RR would be helpful. :) PG-13 to be on the safe side.
1. Default Chapter

**Roll Call**

**Sydney Anne Bristow**

16 years old

High School Junior

Father: Jack Bristow

Mother: Laura Bristow Deceased

Siblings: Nadia Amelia (12)

**Michael Cristopher Vaughn**

17 years old

High School Junior

Father: William Vaughn Deceased

Mother: Amelie Vaughn

Siblings: Emily Alyssa (11)

**William Aaron Tippin**

17 years old

High School Junior

Father: Kirk Tippin

Mother: Natasha Tippin

Siblings: Amy Nicole (15)

**Francie Raquel Calfo**

16 years old

High School Junior

Father: Samuel Calfo

Mother: Annette Calfo

Siblings: none

**Matthew Brandon Williams**

16 years old

High School Junior

Father: Lucas Williams

Mother: Chelsea Williams

Siblings: Kelsey Elizabeth (16) Claire Lynn (9)

**Kelsey Elizabeth Williams**

16 years old

Father: Lucas Williams

Mother: Chelsea Williams

Siblings: Matthew Brandon (16) Claire Lynn(9)

**Eric Charles Weiss**

17 years old

High School Junior

Father: Zachary Weiss

Mother: Natalie Weiss

Siblings: David Jacob (20)

**Marshall V. Flinkman**

High School Junior

16 years old

Father: Greg Flinkman

Mother: Madeline Flinkman

Siblings: Taylor Anne (16)

**Taylor Anne Flinkman**

High School Junior

16 years old

Father: Greg Flinkman

Mother: Madeline Flinkman

Siblings: Marshall V. Flinkman


	2. New High School

"This is so stupid!" complained Sydney Bristow.

"What?" asked her little sister Nadia.

"Just because there are too many incoming freshmen we have to go to a different school!"

"At least you'll be with all of your friends." Nadia commented.

"Shut up!"

"DAD!"

"Sydney please," Jack Bristow replied quickly as he rushed into the kitchen looking for his keys, "be nice and drop off your sister at school."

"What? Why?" Sydney asked horrified.

"Sydney please. It's the first day of school and she can't be late." Jack said impatiently.

"Fine," Sydney replied heavily, "come on squirt."

"Hey!" Nadia pouted.

Sydney just ignored her and pulled her towards the door.

"Sydney!" Jack called after her, "I won't be home tonight, I've got a business trip in San Diego. You need to drop Nadia off at Ballet and cook dinner."

"Big surprise." Sydney responded softly. She looked down at her sister who had a sad expression on her face.

"Hey," Sydney said nudging Nadia, "don't worry. Pasta tonight?" Nadia smiled and nodded. Sydney bent down and dropped a kiss on her little sister's head.

"Now move it! I've gotta meet Will, Francie, Kelsey, and Matt."

At School

"Hey Syd!" called out a voice.

Sydney turned around to see her four best friends running behind her. She grinned as she saw Francie checking out nearby guys; Will was struggling with his huge calculus book, while Matt and Kelsey were getting into their usual brother sister fights.

"What's up?" Sydney asked when they finally caught up.

"Nothing much," responded Francie," except checking out the new school scene."

Sydney groaned loudly.

"Tell me about it. Half these kids look like they're part of those clichéd cliques."

"A little judgmental. I would have thought you would be glad to get a new batch of guys to put under your "love spell"." Matt teased.

"Very funny!" Sydney cried out swatting his head. They all laughed remembering how in their old school more guys asked Sydney out then she knew what to do with or wanted anything to do with at all.

"Ok," announced Kelsey, "schedule check. Let's see what classes we have together."

Everyone yanked out their schedules and compared.

"Why do you two have to be in so many advanced classes." Complained Francie to Will and Sydney.

Will laughed and said, "Maybe because our very lives depend on it.

Sydney groaned, "Tell me about it, I remember when my dad told me a B is a failing grade."   
Matt, Kelsey, and Francie gave her a look of sympathy.

"That's why you totally freaked out last year when you thought you got a B in French " Kelsey piped up.

"You just love bringing that up." Sydney replied sarcastically.

Kelsey laughed and put her arm around Sydney's neck and the other one around her brother's.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The new year awaits."

Will laughed, "You, Kelsey Williams, are a piece of work."

"Yeah," replied Matt, "and guess who has to live with her."

"Shut up you butthead!" Kelsey shot back.

Sydney laughed and, before Matt could retaliate, she pulled her friends up the stone steps of their new school.

Her thoughts drifted back to Matt's comment about finding a guy. Sydney shook her head. Last time she had a boyfriend, things didn't turn out well. Actually things turned out horrible. Her smile faded slightly as she regressed back to that awful month.

'No way,' she thought, 'no way on earth is that happening again.'


	3. Welcome to S&C

"Welcome to Satire and Comedy, class." Announced their new teacher, "I'm Mrs. Moriss. Now who can tell me what Satire is?"

It was first period and Sydney and Will were in their class. Mrs. Moriss looked over her class enthusiastically.

"Anyone? Anyone? No one?" She sighed exasperatedly. She pointed to someone behind Sydney and said, "You there. Go to the dictionaries in the back and look Satire up please."

About five minutes later a deep voice spoke up. "Uh... it says here a literary work holding up human vices and follies to ridicule or scorn."

"Thank you,' Mrs. Moriss said, "and what is your name young man?"

"Um.... Michael Vaughn."

"Thank you Mr. Vaughn. Now let's turn to the board shall we?"

Will leaned over and whispered, "Hey Syd my pencil fell behind you can you get it?"

"Will." Sighed Sydney impatiently. He always had a bad habit of dropping his stuff in class. She turned around to find herself face to face with green eyes and a smile.

"Here," he replied holding out the pencil, "I think your friend dropped this"

"Thanks." Replied Sydney taking the pencil smiling slightly. She turned around and shook her head slightly.

"Hey Syd," whispered Will while the teacher's back was turned, "if you're done flirting can I have my pencil?"

Sydney glared at him/

"Sure," She said sweetly, ""Here."

She promptly chucked his pencil out the door. Will's mouth dropped open.

"Mr. Tippin," called out the teacher, "please close your mouth."

The class laughed loudly as the bell rang.

"That was my favorite pencil Syd!" Will exclaimed loudly.

"Then I suggest holding on to it." She replied.

"Dude," Will said to the guy who handed Sydney Will's pencil, "IN case that happens again just throw it to me."

The guy just looked at him and laughed. "Sure thing man."

"Ok then, Will replied, "by the way I'm Will Tippin, This is my friend the pencil chucker."

"You might want to try Sydney. It's easier to remember." Sydney replied as they walked down the hall.

"I'm Michael Vaughn, "he replied, "This is my friend Eric Weiss." He pointed to a guy who just walked over to them.

"Hi," he said, "So, did you guys come from Central?"

"Yeah, replied Sydney, "You?"

"Carlton." Responded Michael.

"Well, we'll be seeing each other." Sydney replied turning to them.

"Yeah." Michael replied looking at Sydney. She smiled and pulled Will down the hall.

When they were out of earshot Weiss turned to his friend and started to grin stupidly.

"What?"

"Man, Vaughn you've got it baaaad!"

"What!" exclaimed Vaughn.

"Who's got it bad?" Marshall Flinkman replied as him and his sister, Taylor, walked up to their best friends.

"Vaughn's got a thing for a girl is his S&C class."

"How can you tell?" Taylor asked interestedly.

"Well, for one he couldn't take his eyes off of her. And two he's getting extremely defensive. Look at him."

The three friends look at Vaughn closely.

"Ok," replied Vaughn wearily, "you guys are crazy. I gotta go."

As he left he heard Weiss whistle as Taylor yelled at the top of her lungs, "STAND BACK GIRLS! THIS ONE'S TAKEN!"

Vaughn laughed at his friends, however, deep down he knew he was waiting for his next meeting with Sydney.

"Hey Syd!" yelled Francie as she ran up to Sydney and Will.

"Hey Fran." Syd replied.

"Who was that cute guy I saw you talking to back there?"

"What? You mean Michael Vaughn." Sydney asked stopping.

"Yeah."

"Man Fran, you should have seen Syd," Will laughed, "I've never seen her smile so much when talking to a guy. That wasn't me or Matt!"

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Sydney replied defensively.

"Oh gosh,:" Francie groaned, "She's got it bad."

"Ok what are you guys on? I gotta go find it and flush it down the toilet." Sydney said impatiently.

"Knowledge, Sydney. I have had plenty of guy experience to know when two people like each other." Francie responded wisely.

"Seriously, I don't want to get involved." Sydney replied raising her voice.

Will and Francie's silly smile slipped off their faces. Francie started to open her mouth, but Sydney just put a hand up to stop her and turned down the hall and started walking.

Francie turned to Will. "I had hoped she wouldn't...Danny's gone Will. He's not even in the same state. Why can't she move on?"

Will just sighed and shrugged.


End file.
